


BAD DAYS | STEVE HARRINGTON

by WillowRose99



Series: Stranger Things Imagines [9]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Other, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Steve Harrington-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRose99/pseuds/WillowRose99
Summary: You might have bad days, but Steve is always going to be there to try and make you feel better.
Relationships: Steve Harrington & You, Steve Harrington/Reader, Steve Harrington/You
Series: Stranger Things Imagines [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718749
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	BAD DAYS | STEVE HARRINGTON

Sometimes, people have bad days. Sometimes, people feel like the world is coming to an end, black clouds filling their minds with darkness and everything thing around them just seems to lose its light. 

There’s nothing wrong with having bad days. There’s nothing wrong with feeling like at any moment you’re about to cry. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to bundle yourself away from everything and everyone and to just take a deep breath and let it all out. But sometimes, when those dark days stayed for longer than they should, things went wrong. And they were certainly going wrong for you.

You hadn’t seen anyone in days, hadn’t gone to work or school for the last week. You hadn’t picked up the phone at all, even though it rang, and you hadn’t opened the curtains in your room to let the sunlight in, even though you knew it would somehow warm your bones and make you feel slightly whole again. 

You hadn’t moved from your bed in hours, not wanting to even get up to go downstairs for some food as your stomach grumbled and your throat scratched for water. In all honesty, you don’t think you ever wanted to move again, because what was the point of getting up and going out into the world if the world and the people were only going to destroy you, piece by piece. Better to stay in your own little haven and let the monsters in your mind tear you apart.

Curled up in your cocoon of blankets, Walkman headphones pressed against your ears, you didn’t notice the door of your bedroom to open, creaking slightly as your boyfriend slipped through the gap. Steve couldn’t see your face under the mass of covers and pillows, only the loose strands of hair that escaped the messy ponytail you had done a couple of days ago, and in an instant, he sighed, knowing something was wrong. 

“So, this is where you’ve been hiding…all tucked up in your bed.” His voice cut through the silence in the room, blending in with the music that came through the headphones. He walked closer, coming over to the side of the bed you were curled up on, bending down slightly to take a peek at you hiding from the world.   
You caught his gaze then, deep concern covering his features as he looked right at you, and all you could do was drift your gaze away, trying to hide away into nothing. 

“What’s going on, baby?” Steve kneeled down then, so he could lean his elbows on the edge of your mattress and pull the covers away slightly, just so he could brush a hand through your hair. You didn’t want to talk, or more like you couldn’t talk, the lump in your throat feeling like a stone as your lips clamped together and you sunk down further into the mattress. He let out another sigh, before shaking his head a little bit. “You know, you can talk to me, I’m always going to listen. And maybe I can help ease the pain a bit? What do you think?” 

You shook your head, hair falling over your eyes as he nodded slightly, brushing a finger over your cheek to sweep away a tear that had fell from your eye, something you didn’t even notice. 

“Okay, you just stay here for a bit longer, I’ll be back in half an hour. I promise.” He stood back up then after brushing his hand against your cheek once again, glancing at you once more and then leaving the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

When Steve came back, he certainly wasn’t empty-handed. Hands laden with plastic grocery bags filled to the brim with food and rental movies, you couldn’t help but duck your head out from under the covers, peering over at the boy as he placed the bags on your dresser. Sliding off his jacket, he ran a hand through his hair as he turned back to you, smiling at you with a warmth that you hadn’t felt in a while. 

“Hey, you feeling any better?” He moved over towards you, sitting on the edge of the bed as he placed his hand on your thigh, or where he thought your thigh was under all the blankets. You shrugged back at him, trying to offer a weak smile but only ending up with a small grimace. “Well, I might have something to cheer you up. I’ve got one of the burgers and fries you like so much from the diner, candy, popcorn, and of course chocolate. And, because that isn’t enough, all the movies that Robin thought you might like, and even some flowers.” A blush peeked up over the collar of his polo as he spoke, warming the skin of his neck and cheeks as you pulled yourself out from under the covers a bit more. 

“Thank you, Steve.” You grabbed his hand before he had the chance to move away, fingers intertwining with his. He shook his head, looking down for a moment before looking back at you.

“You don’t have to thank me, sweetheart. I just want to cheer you up.” 

“But-.” He moved in and pressed a soft and quick kiss to your lips then, silencing you for the moment. 

“No buts. I’m here because I love you. And I know that I don’t have to do all this and I know you think you don’t deserve it or that I’m wasting my time, but I’m going to stay here with you, and eat junk food and watch stupid movies with my favourite person until I can get a decent smile out of you, okay?” You didn’t bother fighting him, nor did you try and shut yourself off from the world again at his sudden confession. All you did was nod to him, leaning up slightly to kiss him back. 

He stayed with you that whole day, curled up in the blankets next to you as the two of you watched movie after movie on the television. He never once asked you to speak or to tell him what was going on in your mind, and for that, you were so grateful. He held your hand when he could, pressed his lips to your hair often, pulled you into his body so your head laid against his chest and his arm rested around your waist. And then he fell asleep holding you, swearing to you that he would never let you go, nor would he ever leave you alone in these moments of absolute darkness. 

He promised he would always bring you food, all the movies in the world and the prettiest sunflowers for when you were feeling low, and that even when you felt the world was swallowing you up and everything around you was corrupting your mind, he would forever and always love you, even when you didn’t love yourself.   
Steve Harrington was a man of love, a man of warmth and compassion and faith when it came to you, and he would be damned if he ever let you suffer these bad days alone.

He would always be there to hold your hand, to stroke your hair even when you thought you wanted him to go away. He would always comfort you, and that would never change.


End file.
